Episode 714
| Art = | Ad = | Ed = | eyecatcher = Sanji | rating = | rank = }} "The Healing Princess — Save Mansherry!" is the 714th episode of the ''One Piece'' anime. Short Summary Giolla attempts to heal the fallen Donquixote Pirates executives with Mansherry's healing powers, but Leo defeats her while saving the princess. Meanwhile, Monkey D. Luffy continues to fight Bellamy. Long Summary On Flower Hill, Nico Robin deactivates her Kochoran as an irritated Diamante curses her. When Robin asks him if he does not think Rebecca and Kyros are disadvantaged, Diamante points out that this is not some sort of competition and that he is here to execute them. However, Robin claims that he has this backwards before telling Kyros that he does not need to hold back any longer because she will protect Rebecca. Thanking her, Kyros states that he could not contain his rage for much longer. Meanwhile, on the third level, Bartolomeo notices two Donquixote Pirates underlings carrying Gladius away on a stretcher and demands to know what they are doing, prompting them to beg him for forgiveness while explaining that they are carrying away the corpse of a defeated man. When Bartolomeo points out how Gladius is not dead yet, the underlings proclaim that they want to treat him even if it takes a few days for him to regain consciousness. As the underlings beg him to show mercy, Bartolomeo angrily tells them to get going already, prompting them to run away with Gladius while noting that Bartolomeo will pay for pushing his luck like this. On the first floor of the royal palace, two more underlings carry Dellinger to a large door, only to trip and send his unconscious body sprawling on the ground as three more underlings berate them. However, they are interrupted by Giolla, who demands to know how they could treat a member of the Donquixote Family like this. Apologizing profusely, the two underlings accidentally throw Dellinger behind them onto the floor, prompting Giolla to refuse to forgive them before turning them into art, which she calls "Penance". After ordering the other underlings to put Penance somewhere in the palace where others can see it, Giolla expresses disbelief at how the executives are being defeated one after another before being informed by another underling that Gladius will be carried in soon. Surprised by this news, Giolla notes that she must get things started as soon as possible before ordering the underling to bring "it" to her as someone cries in a cell. Elsewhere, Viola, having seen all of this, wonders what Giolla plans to do before noticing that the Den Den Mushi in her hand is ringing and realizing that it is coming from the SMILE Factory. At the factory, Senor Pink spins around while upside down in the concrete as Kyuin and three other girls look on with admiration. When Franky throws a punch at him, Senor Pink traps his arm with his legs before flipping him on his back as the dwarves contact Viola with a Den Den Mushi. Wicca informs Viola that they are the team at the factory as Inhel asks her what is happening with Mansherry and Leo's group. As a tearful Maujii hopes that Mansherry is not having a hard time, Viola reveals that things just became worse, prompting Wicca to ask if something happened to Mansherry. Telling the group that she will call Leo now, Viola contacts Leo, who informs her that he and Kabu are approaching the Rampart Tower as they speak. As Kabu states that they will reach the chapel soon, Viola informs them that they need to move quickly because Giolla is forcing Mansherry to use her ability. Leo is shocked by this as Wicca tells him to hurry up. At the Rampart Tower, several underlings see Leo and Kabu approaching and begin firing at them, though Leo and Kabu easily dodge the bullets. Seeing this, one of the underlings decides to blow them and the staircase up with a bomb, but Leo and Kabu kick him and his ally into the ground before dispatching the rest of their attackers. Promising to get there as fast as they can, Leo asks Mansherry to hold on for a bit longer. Meanwhile, Giolla tells Mansherry to do as she says already, only for Mansherry to claim that she cannot do it anymore before asking Giolla to let her go back to Green Bit. However, Giolla demands to know whom Mansherry called Boa Hancock, prompting Mansherry to point out that she did not say anything like this. Giolla tells Mansherry that it is time to use her ability and points out the defeated Lao G, Dellinger, Sugar, and Machvise behind her before noting that those who defeated them are also badly injured. Proclaiming that Mansherry reviving the fallen executives with her Chiyu Chiyu no Mi powers means certin death for their enemies, Giolla notes that there will be a drastic shift in the tides of battle before ordering Mansherry to revive the executives with the watering can filled with healing water that she used to heal Sugar. As Giolla pokes her face and the underlings behind her laugh, Mansherry reveals that she knows of how the Donquixote Pirates are enemies of Riku Doldo III and how Donquixote Doflamingo has been lying to the Tontatta Tribe. When Giolla demands to know why this is important, Mansherry declares that she does not want to heal bad people anymore, which makes Giolla tear up at how cute she finds Mansherry to be. However, when the underlings declare that Mansherry is cute as well, Giolla berates them for being fooled and shoves them aside before demanding to know whom Mansherry called a once-in-a-millennium beauty. Giolla advances toward Mansherry, who denies saying anything like this while mentally begging Leo to help her. Picking up Mansherry, Giolla asks her if she cares whether or not her friends at the SMILE factory remain safe, only for Mansherry to point out that the executives will hurt people if she heals them. Giolla grasps Mansherry's head before proclaiming that she will squeeze her power out no matter what it takes, prompting Mansherry to cry out to Leo for help once more. Elsewhere, Leo and Kabu rush down a hallway as an underling fires a cannonball at them. Though Leo dodges, Kabu is hit, prompting Inhel to wonder what happened to him. Telling Leo to go on, Kabu promises to catch up with him later and claims that he is alright, which Leo grudgingly agrees to do. The underling attempts to shoot Leo as well, but Leo jumps in the air and dodges the cannonball, which hits the ceiling and buries the underling and his companion in rubble as Leo rushes out. Meanwhile, Giolla continues to hurt Mansherry while demanding that she take out the watering can, only for Mansherry to claim that Giolla is hurting her as a tear falls from her eye. The tear lands on an injured underling beneath Mansherry and heals him, to the surprise and delight of Giolla, who is informed by another underling that Mansherry's tear fell on him. Walking over to the unconscious executives, Giolla notes that Mansherry's tears can heal as well before ordering her to cry while hitting her dozens of times in rapid succession. Seeing this, Viola frantically tells Leo to hurry, prompting Leo to confirm that he will do so before charging through more underlings. When Riku asks her what is wrong, Viola reveals that Giolla has discovered the healing properties of Mansherry's tears and is beating her in order to make her cry, causing the dwarves to tear up as Mauji attempts to go save Mansherry, only to be held back by Bomba, Bobomba, and Baxcon as Bomba tells him that they have to rely on Leo and Kabu for now. At the plateau, Usopp expresses surprise at Mansherry being able to heal others, prompting Viola to explain that she ate the Chiyu Chiyu no Mi, which allows her to heal. As Usopp notes that this must be why the enemy wants her, Kin'emon and Kanjuro confirm this as Viola reveals that Giolla is trying to use this power to revive the fallen executives. Inhel declares that there will be a crisis if she succeeds as a shocked Usopp notes that the executives will keep coming back no matter how many times they are beaten. As Kin'emon states that there will be no end, the dwarves encourage Leo and Kabu to keep going while Usopp asks Viola if Sugar is among the executives whom Giolla has gathered, prompting him and the dwarves to express shock when Viola reveals that she is. The dwarves and Usopp recall their experiences with Sugar as Usopp declares that their efforts will be meaningless if the executives come back. As Usopp and the dwarves cheer him on, Leo blasts through the remaining underlings in the hall before arriving in the room with Giolla, Mansherry, and the executives. However, Giolla claims that Leo is too late as the underlings in the room advance on him. Though Leo quickly defeats the underlings, Giolla manages to get Mansherry crying and begins sprinkling her tears on the executives while declaring that the second round begins now. Suddenly, Kabu rushes into the room and tells Leo to deal with Giolla before knocking the executives out of the way of the falling tears with Beetle Upper. Leaping between the executives and the defeated underlings, Leo attaches them to his needle with thread as Giolla declares that she will simply line up the executives and try again. However, Leo threads his needle throughout her dress and promises to make sure she and the others are never separated again before defeating Giolla with Haute Couture: Patch Work by pulling on the thread, causing those whom he caught before to slam into Giolla, knocking her unconscious. As she falls, Giolla lets go of Mansherry, who happily notes that Leo came to save her like a prince as Leo catches her in his arms. Meanwhile, having seen this, Viola declares to the others that Leo made it, prompting them to yell in excitement and commend Leo for a job well done. Grabbing Leo's suspender, Mansherry tells him that she was scared, only for Leo to inform her that she has gained some weight, which prompts Mansherry to punch him as Kabu notes that it is the same as ever. At the royal palace, Bellamy continues to bounce around the room with Spring Hopper while hitting Monkey D. Luffy repeatedly. After being smashed into a wall, Luffy tells Bellamy that he really will die if he keeps going because his body is injured, only for Bellamy to hit him once more while noting that he is still worrying about his enemy despite taking so many blows. When Bellamy claims that Luffy must have also gone through an event that shattered his confidence, Luffy glares at him, prompting Bellamy to hit him from behind while proclaiming that he might be able to remain in Doflamingo's memory for a little longer if he manages to take down Luffy before dying. Bellamy punches Luffy, who coughs up blood, before continuing to bounce around the room as Luffy looks at him with a determined look on his face. Characters in Order of Appearance Anime Notes *The anime adds the following: **Right after getting away from Bartolomeo, the two Donquixote Pirates soldiers that were carrying Gladius were grinning. **A scene of Donquixote Pirates soldiers carrying an unconscious Dellinger and accidentally dropping him. Afterwards, Giolla punishes two of the soldiers by turning them into art. **After hearing about Giolla hurting Mansherry, Mauji tries to rush off to save her. **Bellamy dealing more blows to Luffy. *In the manga, Giolla discovered what Mansherry's tears are capable of without a subordinate telling her about it. Site Navigation